hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2011-12 South-West Indian Ocean season Betting Pools
Welcome Welcome to the 2011-12 SWIO Betting Pools. Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting allowed. Cyclone10 17:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Informal betting on date of formation of the 1st storm *Before November 1st - Most of them does.Cyclone10 18:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *November 1st - 9th - *November 10th - 19th - Hurricane Kiewii 04:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *November 20th - 30th - *''December 1st - 10th - NO WINNER! STS Alenga formed on December 5.'' *December 11th - 20th - Hurricane Andrew (444) 18:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *December 21st - 31th - *January 1st - 10th - *January 11th - 20th - *January 21st - 30th - *January 31st or later - *There would be no storms this year - Informal betting on date of dissipation of the last storm *There will be no storms this year - *﻿Before April - *April 1st - 10th - *April 11th - 20th -Cyclone10 18:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC), Hurricane Kiewii 04:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *April 21st - 30th - Hurricane Andrew (444) 18:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *May 1st - 10th -Allanjeffs 20:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) *May 11th - 20th - *May 21st - 31th - *''June 1st - 10th - NO WINNER! 'Kuena formed on June 5'' *June 11th - 20th - *June 21st - 30th - *Storm active at 2012-2013 season Informal betting on the strangest storm No winners. *Alenga *Benilde - Makes large loops all over the place every day. '''Hurricane Kiewii 04:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *Chanda *Dando *Ethel - Hits Madagascar as a Category 4, then Mozambique as a Category 2. Then somehow survives ALL of Africa and becomes Tropical Storm Sean in the N. Atlantic Ocean. Hurricane Andrew (444) 18:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Funso *Giovanna *Hilwa *Irina Becomes a cat 5 in may Allanjeffs 20:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) *Joni *Kuena *Lesego *Michel *Noyana *Olivier *Pokera *Quincy *Rebaone *Salama *Tristan *Ursula *Violet *Wilson *Xavier *Yekela *Zania Informal betting of the strongest storm name *Alenga *Benilde *Chanda *Dando *Ethel *''Funso - NO WINNERS! 'Funso strongest in winds. *Giovanna - NO WINNERS!' ''Giovanna strongest in pressure. *Hilwa - Hurricane Andrew (444) 18:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *IrinaAllanjeffs 20:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) *Joni - Hurricane Kiewii 04:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *Kuena *Lesego - Cyclone10 18:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Michel *Noyana *Olivier *Pokera *Quincy *Reboane *Salama *Tristan *Ursula *Violet *Wilson *Xavier *Yekela *Zania Informal betting on the strongest winds (10-min wind) *70 or lower - *75﻿ - *80 - *85 - *90 - *95 - *100 - *105 - *110 - *115 - *''120 - NO WINNERS! 'Funso peaked at 120 mph. *125 - *130 - '''Hurricane Kiewii 04:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *135 -Allanjeffs 20:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) *140 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 18:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *145 - *150 - Almost forgot it's 10 minute wind.Cyclone10 18:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *155 - *160 - *165 - *170 - *175 - *180 - *185 - *190 - *195 - *200 - Informal betting on the lowest pressure You can add your own pressure. *985 or higher - *980 *975 - *970 - *965 - *960 - *955 - *950 - *945 - *940 - *935 - *930 - Hurricane Kiewii 04:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *925 - *920 -Cyclone10 18:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *915 -Allanjeffs 20:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) *914 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 18:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *910 - *905 - *900 - *895 - *890 - *885 - *880 - *875 - *870 - Informal betting on the longest lasting storm *Alenga - *Benilde - *Chanda - *Dando - *Ethel - *Funso - *Giovanna - Hurricane Andrew (444) 18:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Hilwa - *Irina - *Joni - Hurricane Kiewii 04:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *Kuena - *Lesego -Cyclone10 18:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Michel - *Noyana -Allanjeffs 20:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) *Oliver - *Pokera - *Quincy - *Rebaone - *Salama - *Tristan - *Ursula - *Violet - *Wilson - *Xavier - *Yekela - *Zania - Informal betting on the final storm name *Alenga - *Benilde - *Chanda - *Dando - *Ethel - *Funso - *Giovanna - *Hilwa - *Irina - *Joni - Hurricane Andrew (444) 18:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Kuena - *Lesego - *Michel - Hurricane Kiewii 04:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *Noyana - *Olivier -Allanjeffs 03:35, January 25, 2012 (UTC) *Pokera -Cyclone10 18:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Quincy - *Rebaone - *Salama - *Tristan - *Ursula - *Violet - *Wilson - *Xavier - *Yekela - *Zania - Informal betting on the number of deaths *0-100 -Cyclone10 18:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC), Hurricane Kiewii 04:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *101-200 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 18:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *201-300 -Allanjeffs 06:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) *301-400 - *401- 500 - *501 or more - Informal betting number of SWIO-Australia crossovers *0 - *1 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 18:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *2 - Hurricane Kiewii 04:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *3 -Allanjeffs 03:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) *4 - *5 -Cyclone10 18:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *6 or more - Category:Betting Pools Category:2011-12 S. Hem. Season